


She Ra and the alternate universe

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: In the alternate Universe of Nevernia, all the good and evil character roles are switched!





	1. Intro

Eternia vs Nevernia

Etheria vs Netheria

Adora vs Abhora

Catra vs Felina

Mermista vs Sirenista

Perfuma vs Poisona

Sea Hawk vs Ice Falcon

Frosta vs Pyra (Flamea)

Bow vs Arrow

Glimmer vs Dimmer

Queen Angella vs Queen Demonella

Entrapta vs Liberta

Shadow Weaver vs evil Shadow Spinner who turns into good Light Weaver

Scorpia vs ?

Lord Hordak vs ?

The Horde vs The Portion

The Rebellion vs The Empire (sorry, I had to)

Felina: an unofficial cat human princess with an opposite personality of Catra. Unlike Catra, she does not like taking risks nor does she like to be in the spotlight. She is a tame cat human while Catra relies on her wild instincts. Like Catra, she has a brown tail, cat ears, claws, and good hunting instincts. She has light gray hair like a lion’s mane, while the tuffs on the side are darker in color (opposite of Catra). She is most often seen wearing blue pants and blue shirt (without holes in the pants like Catra). Like Catra, she also wears a cat shaped headdress, though it is dark blue. She used to be friends with Abhora until Abhora became influenced by the Dark Moon Empire. Felina can transform into a purple panther superhero. 

Abhora: Adora’s opposite counterpart. Unlike Adora, she has no sense of justice, especially when she decides to join the Dark Moon Empire. She used to be friends with Felina. She is a tall woman with black hair and serious eyes. She wears the dark blue military outfit of her former faction, the Portion. She transforms into a ruthless villain (like She-Ra when possessed by the infected sword). 

Dimmer: the princess of the Dark Moon Empire. Her dress and hair are blood red in color and she possesses the ability to teleport and shoot blasts of dark magic. She is the daughter of Queen Demonella, a ruthless leader. She gains power from the Bloodstone. 

Arrow: An African American man, with a serious side to him.

Sirenista: Mermista’s opposite. Bubbly and cheerful on the outside, she has a tendency to lure men to their deaths like a siren. Ice Falcon, a pirate, hates her. Her tail and fins are red, and her hair is the same color as Mermista’s. She gains power from the Black Pearl Runestone.

Poisona: Perfuma’s opposite. She has the ability to grow poisonous plants to defeat her enemies. Wanting her plants to grow wild, she opposes the Portion’s desire to make the land a safe place for people. Her dress is neon green and her hair is brown. Emerald gives her power. 

Pyra: the impatient 11 year old princess of the Kingdom of Ashes. She wears a bright red dress and her hair is short and black. She has fire powers, the opposite of Frosta. Like Frosta, she is neutral in the war until she is influenced by the Dark Moon Empire. The Sunstone gives her power.

Crabia: Scorpia’s very shy counterpart. She is socially awkward but has a good heart. She can latch onto things and heal people.

Lord Portan: Lord Hordak’s good counterpart.

Liberta: Entrapta’s counterpart. She also likes science, but prefers to set things free rather than trap them. She joins the opposite Horde faction in the fight for good, though she was first persuaded by the Dark Moon Empire to work for them. Her long hair is pink instead of purple.

Ice Falcon: a stone cold pirate with black hair and beard. He hates Sirenista and works for the Dark Moon Empire for money.

Light Weaver: the caring mother figure to Felina and Abhora. She is friendly to Felina and wants Abhora to change her ways. When Abhora leaves, she desperately wants to bring her back. She was originally Shadow Spinner, a Dark Moon sorceress who later changed her ways. Like Shadow Weaver, she has dark hair and wears a mask to hide her face. The Red Garnet gives her power. 

The Portion: a small technologically advanced civilization who uses technology to better the environment and improve the lives of others. Their symbol is an owl.

Dark Moon Empire: a larger faction with evil princesses (same as the Horde’s depiction of the Rebellion). The Whispering Woods is part of their territory. 

Last Ones: same as the original ones. Felina and Abhora both race to use the tech to use for their own purposes. Felina is guided by a male version of Light Hope, while Abhora is influenced by Dark Despair. Felina tries to snap Abhora out of Despair’s power.


	2. Search for the Headpiece

Felina  
A young woman stretched her arms and legs, getting ready for the routine training for the day. Unlike a regular human, she possessed cat-like agility and instincts. These included: cat ears on top of her head, claws from her fingers and toes, a furry brown tail, and stripes along her arms. She also had two different colored eyes, one gold and one blue. Her hair was a small light brown lion’s mane of messiness. She wore blue pants, and a light blue shirt with the owl Portion logo on it. A small owl was also present on the dark belt she clasped on.  
After loosening her muscles, Felina got to work on the obstacle course in the vast room. Felina leaped from one circular platform to another, and then swung gracefully across the sets of hanging rings from overhead. After she made it across, she dove through a tire, crawled through a small tunnel and leaped over several large logs. Once she reached the end, she landed several powerful kicks on a green punching bag hanging from a chain. 

“Whew,” she panted, wiping the sweat from her brows.

“Are you ready?” asked a voice from nearby.  
She turned around to see her mentor and mother figure, Light Weaver. She was a tall woman with long white hair and a red mask obscuring her face. Her dress was a brilliant blue in different shades. Her magic was powered by the Red Garnet, a towering Runestone located in her sanctum.  
Felina stood up straight and nodded respectfully, though inside, she was shaking with nerves.  
“Good,” Light Weaver said. “You’ve been practicing for a while, so I know you have great potential. We’ll need as many skilled cadets as we can get to drive off the evil Dark Empire.”  
“I…I will not fail you, Light Weaver,” Felina stated.   
Light Weaver briefly gave her a comforting pat on her head.  
A woman’s voice appeared over the PA, calling for the squadrons to report to the training area.  
“Good luck,” said Light Weaver before walking off to a sunlit window at the end of the hall.  
Felina hurried off down the hall to the training chamber, meeting up with her other comrades. Such was life in the Portion Bright Zone. 

“Hey Abhora,” Felina said as she walked over and took her place beside her friend. Abhora had white skin and her black hair was in a braid. She wore blue camouflage pants and a ripped up dark green shirt. Her blue eyes were serious with a competitive spark in them.   
Abhora glanced to her right. “About time you showed up. You’ve always been a late bloomer, but you further support the fact by showing up last!”  
“Whatever,” replied Felina in a low voice.  
“At attention, cadets,” said a large brown man who had the appearance of a bear. He paced in front of the lined up recruits with a clipboard in his hands. Coliano was a male white wolf man, Tanner was an African American boy, and Ryan was a brown haired girl, the three other cadets.  
The bear Sargent continued. “This exercise will test your knowledge, agility, and skill. Here’s your scenario. You’ll be traveling through the treacherous Frenzy Forest. You’ll then reach the heart of the Empire insurgency, Dark Moon. Your mission is to defeat the queen of the princesses and liberate Dark Moon in Lord Portion’s name.”  
“Been there, done that,” sighed Abhora.  
Felina gave her a warning glare.   
Sargent faced them again. “The Frenzy Forest is full of terrible monsters, and ruthless princesses. Everything and everyone will take you down if given the chance. Don’t give it to them. Good luck, recruits.”  
The five entered another room with fake trees standing tall and rocks of various sizes scattered around. Soldiers in armor, wearing dark crowns stomped over toward them. They were waving staffs which crackled with energy. From the eyeglasses of the recruits that served as detectors, the soldiers looked like enemy princesses.  
“Scatter!” called Felina as she and the others dove to avoid the laser red blasts. Felina leapt from branch to branch, and launched herself at an enemy soldier. A hard kick sent him to the ground.  
Abhora punched two soldiers at the same time, casually going around fighting as if she were bored.  
Felina and Abhora met and gave each other a high five, not noticing another soldier peer from behind a fake tree trunk.  
“Look out!” warned Coliano, the white wolf bipedal who threw another soldier to the ground.  
The soldier fired a blast and Tanner dove in the way, getting hit in the process.  
After a few electric jolts, a red X appeared on his armored chest.  
“How noble,” breathed Felina, even though he wasn’t actually dead, just out of the simulation.  
“Felina!” cried Abhora as parts of the floor started to fall through. Flying on a metal skiff was one of the Force Captains, who fired multiple lasers from her gun. From the eyeglasses, she appeared as the princess’ leader, firing balls of magic with two large bat wings from her back.  
Felina dodged the blasts and used a pole to launch herself in the air. She landed onto the blonde Force Captain, tossing her out of the skiff and onto the ground. She then lowered the vehicle to safety.  
But the Force Captain wasn’t quite through. She fired another blast which hit Felina square in the chest, causing her to fall off the skiff onto the floor. The area on the floor beeped red and she would’ve fallen through, if Abhora hadn’t grabbed hold of her hand.   
“Thanks,” Felina said.  
“Do try not to show up late next time,” said Abhora. “You look ridiculous holding onto my hand like that.”  
“No promises,” said Felina with a playful smile.  
“Training simulation successfully completed,” called the voice over the PA, as Abhora helped Felina up.  
The two friends laughed and playfully punched each other as they made their way toward the locker room.  
“Oh wow, that look on your face when you almost dropped down the hole…priceless!” said Abhora.  
“Just think of that happening to you and see who’s still smiling,” Felina replied.  
“But it didn’t did it?”  
“You still helped me up, though.”  
“Obviously. As entertaining as it’d be seeing you fall down to the large inflated mattress below, I don’t like seeing my friends get hurt too much.”  
The two of them made it to the locker room, where Felina hung her belt and armor inside.  
“Felina, Abhora.” said a voice. Light Weaver wandered into the room, floating a few inches off the ground.  
Both of them turned around and saluted her.  
“Well, done both of you. You both increased your scores and set new records. The best performance I’ve seen.”  
“Thank you, Light Weaver,” said Abhora.  
Felina smiled also.  
“When will I be able to go on an active mission?” asked Abhora.   
“In time,” she said, “when Lord Portian deems you ready.”  
“But I’ve been training nonstop for months now. We need to take down the Dark Empire as soon as possible. We could use your magic to help the Portion…”  
Light Weaver cut her off. “My light magic is not as strong as it once was. Even with all of us at the front lines, the Dark Empire would find a way to push us back. If everyone were to become leaders, the system would fall into disarray.”  
“Why can’t we change it? Take action now instead of mulling around.”  
“I have my plans to follow, as do you. Patience and precision is key, Abhora. Don’t forget that.”  
Abhora growled softly.  
“Felina, come with me,” said Light Weaver. “Let us talk.”  
Abhora grinned as Felina’s cheeks turned red.  
“Ooh, are you in trouble?” Abhora whispered with in a sing song voice.  
Felina rolled her eyes, then turned to follow her mentor.   
The two of them walked down the hall, the rays of the sun shining through the windows. There was a blue carpet that stretched along the entire floor. White pillars held up the high ceiling, while blue vases on small stands lined the sides of the immaculate corridor. Light Weaver stopped by a large window and mentioned for Felina to look out.  
Felina peered through the glass and saw a much smaller village off in the distance. There were white tents, round huts, and even a shack or two, spread across the vast green field.   
On the other hand, The Bright Zone building they were in looked like a combination of a castle and a factory. One area of the building was dedicated to the making of weapons and magical items. A few large smoke stacks let out exhaust, which was promptly evaporated by flying Portion members in protective suits on skiffs. As they didn’t have magic, they instead used air magic within metal suction tools to dissipate the harmful smoke. The warehouse was connected by a bridge to the main building, where the training of recruits took place and where the throne room of Lord Portion was located.   
“It’s beautiful,” Felina gasped.   
“Indeed it is,” said Light Weaver. “But the natural beauty you see here won’t last long under the Dark Empire.”  
“What’s outside those white boundary walls?” asked Felina.  
“The rest of Nevernia,” she said. “And the Dark Empire. Every day, the evil grows stronger. I have trained you for this moment all your life. It is not just your high scores…it is your concern for others and determination which sets you apart. Look.”  
Light Weaver pointed in the distance. Through the glass, Felina could see another section of the village that had been burnt by the guards of the Dark Empire.   
“The princess Queen has forced the villagers to pay taxes which grow higher every year. Those who don’t comply lose their homes…and often their lives.”  
Felina moved her head slightly to the right and saw a mother and a farmer, crying over the loss of their toddler son.  
“The princesses vanished before the guard could stop them. The Empire won’t stop until they have us crushed in the palm of their hands. That is why, we need a reliable, honorable Force Captain.”  
Light Weaver held out her hand, and a blue badge with an owl on it appeared from a sphere of light.  
“And I can think of no one else as qualified as you.”  
“But…I’m not ready,” Felina said, nervousness in her voice.  
“I know that you are, even if you do not. But you must believe in yourself, Felina. If we want our next mission to go smoothly, you’ll have to step up. Innocent lives depend on us.”  
Felina stared at the badge, at the new responsibility staring at her in the face. As anxious as she was, this was what she had been pursuing for all her life. To back down and give up now would mean all her hard work was for nothing.  
Nodding silently, she took the badge from Light Weaver’s hand, who then smiled genuinely at her. “I know you have it in you. Report to the Force Captain meeting early tomorrow. You will learn more about the mission in orientation and debriefing.”  
Light Weaver turned to go, but Felina said, “Wait, Light Weaver…”  
The sorceress turned around.  
“Will I be seeing active duty with the rest of my friends?”  
“Only you,” she replied.  
“But Abhora’s also worked hard for the position as well.”  
Light Weaver stared down at Felina, her features hidden behind her mask. “She has impatient and violent tendencies that need to be tampered down. Putting her in the line of duty would only cause trouble, despite her being a great warrior. And the rest of the recruits aren’t ready yet.”  
Felina lowered her head, slightly disappointed. Light Weaver responded by lightly caressing her cheek. “It’s for the best, Felina. You’ll understand more in time. Be prompt and prepared tomorrow; Lord Portion doesn’t tolerate failure.”  
“Yes, Light Weaver,” said Felina before her mentor left.

Felina pinned the badge to her uniform, suddenly feeling like a proud, but nervous adult, stepping into a new part of her life. She wondered out the door and through the gardens outside. The growers waved as she passed and she nodded in return. Tomatoes, grape vines, cabbage, and other foods were grown around the area. Further west, farmers from the villages grew their own crops and sometimes exchanged their produce with the guards and traders. In this way, both the commoners and upper class got to enjoy similar food. A cool breeze stroked Felina’s face as she observed the dusk sky above her. A few stars had come out to join her, twinkling their hellos.   
Suddenly, she felt herself being pinned hard to the ground from behind.  
“Gotcha, cat-face!” taunted Abhora.   
“Abhora, seriously?” asked Felina as she turned herself around, wrestling herself free.  
Abhora gazed at the blue badge. “Hey, what’s that?”  
She tore it off and held it up to the light, stepping back.  
“Give that back!” Felina protested, pushing herself up.  
“Oh, you’ve been promoted? Awesome!” She grinned and walked beside Felina and gave the badge back to her. “This is great. We’ve finally passed all the boring tests and now we get to liberate Nevernia. Light Weaver will be so proud of us.”  
“Yes, indeed,” said a worrisome Felina, knowing what would happen next in the conversation.  
“So, where’s my badge?”  
“Um…” Felina paused. “Light Weaver said you’re not coming. She just promoted me.”  
“What?! My score was just as good as yours, if not better. I have every right to be a Force Captain as much as you.”  
“It’s not a competition,” said Felina. “It’s not only about the fight. It’s about how you handle yourself.”  
Abhora scoffed and crossed her arms, her black ponytail fluttering slightly in the breeze.   
“I handle myself perfectly fine, thank you very much. I’m surprised Light Weaver doesn’t see that.”  
“Well, to be fair, you are a bit impatient around the others. You seem to only want to win and…”  
“As do you,” she replied. “Light Weaver goes on and on about being patient and ‘mindful,’ but we don’t have time for that! Just look at what the Empires’ done so far. You think they’re gonna play nice and agree to whatever treaty Light Weaver might offer? They’re not the type to fight fair, so why should we?”  
Felina was silent for a moment, lost in her mind, and too stunned to speak.   
Abhora leaned in close. “And for that matter, I think we should just sneak on into the Empires’ territory ourselves; take ‘em out and make things easier for the Portion.”  
Felina gasped. “Are you insane? You can’t just wander in and expect it to be easy. The Force Captains are more skilled than us and they’re going to investigate a section of the Empire first. See, the rule is to slowly take over bits and pieces of the Empire first, to gain more ground.”  
Abhora scoffed and clenched her fists. “And if we don’t infiltrate the source, then what? It’s goodbye to the Portion and all we’ve worked for. I just want to get out of this place before I die of boredom.”  
Felina sat down on a bench and licked her arm. “Why not just appreciate the beauty that’s all around us?” She mentioned to the pots of flowers, the fruits from the trees, and the green grass all around. Felina smiled as the sun set over the mountains in the west, turning the sky a light violet.  
“Seen it all before. I wanna see something new.”  
She put her arm around Felina. “Can you try and persuade Light Weaver to let me come with you? With the two of us at the front, we’ll be able to defeat the enemy and adapt Nevernia for the Portion, and ourselves!”  
Felina sighed. “You know Light Weaver won’t change her mind. She is our boss after all.”  
Abhora seethed and stood up. “Well good riddance to that.” She stomped away.  
“Where are you going?” asked Felina.  
“To grab a skiff and go there myself.”  
“I’m coming with you. You can’t go by yourself.”  
A smile formed on Abhora’s face. “Glad to see someone coming to her senses.”  
“Don’t make me regret this,” Felina added as she raced after her friend toward a skiff.   
“Just you try and stop me.”  
Abhora grabbed a key and turned it into the slot, activating the skiff. The vehicle slowly rose into the air and then sped off as Abhora drove it.  
Felina pushed Abhora out of the way. “Let me drive. You’re going too fast.”  
“What’s the fun in going slow?” retorted Abhora, shoving her in return.   
Both girls fought each other for the controls, their shouts echoed in the wind. They drove some more until…  
“Stop, Abhora! Abhora!”  
Felina pulled a lever hard, skidding the skiff to a hovering stop. They were in front of the Frenzy Forest. Felina stared, wide eyed at the dark trees in front of her.  
“Oh no, not here,” said Felina with a whimper. “This is where the dark princesses practice their magic and torture their victims. Who knows how many other monsters lurk in all the hidden places.”  
“Ooh, let’s go in!” said Abhora with excitement.  
Felina gulped. “I don’t think that’s a good ideaaahhh!” She yelled as Abhora stepped onto the gas, shooting them inside. They maneuvered around twisted trees and dense hedges.   
Suddenly, a branch smacked Felina hard in the face, sending her tumbling out of the skiff.  
“Felina!” cried Abhora, reaching out to her as the skiff rode away.

Felina screamed as she hit the branches and landed with a crash into a bush.  
Felina groaned and slowly picked herself up, shaking leaves from her mane of hair.  
“Guess cats don’t always land on their feet,” she muttered.  
Peering through the dark woods, she saw a crimson light ahead. She unsheathed her claws from her fingers just in case and silently padded forward. She moved into a clearing and saw something quite bizarre.   
On a pedestal of rock sat a uniquely shaped headpiece, its edges glowing in a red aura. The piece resembled a cat’s head, with small red ears for the tips and black eyes set on the inside. The item radiated power and Felina found herself inching ever closer.  
“Cool,” said Felina, mesmerized.   
Felina reached out and touched the red headpiece…then was blinded by a flash of light and a great force that knocked her backwards.

 

“Felina,” said an otherworldly voice.  
Visions danced across her mind. A vision of a female warrior holding the red headpiece and turning into a purple panther with golden armor. A group of ancient people called the Last Ones of Aetheria, who settled on Nevernia and then vanished. Abhora briefly seen among them, then getting sent away. The Empire fortress and a cult of worshippers following a transparent deity called Dark Despair…  
Felina could hear a chant as she glimpsed at the feline woman figure. “For the honor of Magicats…”  
“Felina, Felina…” said the voice again.

“Felina…Felina!” called Abhora, as Felina opened her eyes.  
“What happened?” Felina asked.  
“You fell off the skiff after you drove it into a tree.”  
Felina playfully shoved her to the side. “No, you drove it into a tree.”  
“Up for debate, let’s go,” said Abhora, standing up and brushing off her pants.  
Felina rapidly looked around. “Wait, where is it?”  
“Where’s what?”  
“The headpiece. It was right here.”  
Abhora raised an eyebrow. “Did you hit your head on a rock or something?”  
“No I didn’t. I know what I saw.”  
Abhora stared at her skeptically. Then she sighed.  
“Whatever.” Abhora looked around, concern flashing in her eyes. “I feel like we’re being watched.”  
“Huh?” asked Felina.  
Abhora pulled her by the arm. “Let’s go. Now.”

Indeed, someone was watching them from the shadows. The figure had glowing purple eyes and a short stature. “Rebel Portions,” breathed the figure as they disappeared.

“Can we go back to the Bright Zone now?” Felina asked Abhora.   
“Obviously not,” Abhora replied. “You think one little fall from you is going to stop us from our plan?”  
“It’s a reckless plan,” Felina stated. “Just a reminder that I’m only here to prevent you from doing more stupid things.”  
“They aren’t stupid if you know what you’re doing.”  
“Well, you don’t know what you’re doing.”  
They spotted the skiff in the distance.   
Felina continued to walk alongside Abhora when she felt the strange feeling again. It resonated deep inside her, calling to her.   
“Felina…Felina…”  
Abora stopped short and turned around to see Felina clutching her head with her hands. “You sure you’re okay? Maybe we do need to go back to the Bright Zone after all. Light Weaver can take care of you while I go off on my own…”  
“I…have to find it…” Felina said, looking up with wide eyes. “Stay here, I’ll be back shortly.” She sprinted off.  
“Felina!” Abhora called, racing after her. “Why are you going off on your own?!”  
Felina climbed up a tree trunk and jumped from branch to branch. Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, she swung herself to another tree close by. She swung with all her might, gradually losing sight of Abhora running after her from the ground.  
“Blast it, Felina! Come back here now. And you say I’m the reckless one!”  
Felina ignored her and continued maneuvering through the forest. At last, she landed safely onto the ground, close to a familiar red light. Catching her breath, she walked into the opening and there it was…the mesmerizing headpiece.

Felina inched forward, when she spotted another figure also moving toward the item…or more like two figures.  
Though the figure in front was no ordinary individual.  
She was a princess.


End file.
